The present invention relates to a reconfigurable semiconductor device.
In recent years, with further miniaturization and higher integration of a semiconductor device, it has become common to produce a system-on-a-chip (SoC) formed by integrating a semiconductor device with an analog circuit on one large scale integrated circuit (LSI), in place of a printed circuit board on which a semiconductor device and an analog circuit are provided separately. Compared with the printed circuit board having a plurality of single-function LSIs mounted thereon, the SoC has a number of advantages such as a reduction in occupied area on the printed circuit board, an increase in speed, low power consumption, and a reduction in cost.
For example, there has been proposed a system-on-a-chip including a hard macro block, a power control unit, and a multi-threshold CMOS logic circuit (see JP 2013-219699A). The system-on-a-chip can reduce a leakage current of the whole system-on-a-chip by bringing the hard macro block into a power-off state.
In addition, there has been proposed a semiconductor device capable of configuring an analog circuit (see JP H5-175466A). Furthermore, “PSoC (registered trademark)” is known as a commercialized reconfigurable analog device (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,825,688).